1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a run-off trough for a down spout associated with a gutter for a house or building. More particularly, the present invention relates to a run-off trough which can be light in weight and easily portable to a down spout use location, and which can be easily modified at its use location to become sufficiently heavy that it is not easily displaceable therefrom unintentionally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been proposed to provide the down spouts of gutters with run-off troughs for carrying run-off water away from a house or building. Traditionally such run-off troughs have been formed of a block of dense material such as concrete with a trough-like depression in the top surface thereof. Due to their bulk and weight, such troughs are stable when installed at the bottom of a down spout, but they are difficult to handle and transport.
Recently, light-weight run-offs have been proposed which are formed from a thin sheet of molded plastic material having an outer configuration in the form of the top surface of a traditional concrete run-off. Due to their light weight, these troughs tend to move about or be blown away during a storm, and accordingly, it has been proposed that such troughs be secured by attachment to the end of the down spout (c.f., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,084,479 and 4,345,853) or by attachment to the ground by long spikes. None of these methods has proven completely satisfactory.